The Beauty And The Tragedy
by Mrs.1DJessup
Summary: Cali Hayes and Seth Clearwater were best friends since age 5. When Seth suddenley decides that they shouldn't be friends anymore, it breaks Cali's heart. After weeks of him avoiding her, they are forced to see each other again, and Seth imprints. Cali is shocked yet happy that she's getting her best friend back. The only problem? Cali has ALS. A disease that is slowly killing her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for original characters and idea's.**

**Chapter 1.**

**Cali P.O.V.**

The sound of waves crashing and the smell of the ocean filled my nose as I looked out over the water.

I smiled to myself as the tide came in and water rushed around my bare feet, before heading back out into the ocean.

A few tears leaked out of my eyes as I remembered all of the fun times I had down at this beach with Seth, Embry, Quil and everyone else. Just hanging around, laughing and having a good time.

But then they disappeared. Abandoned me and their other friends for Sam. Seth had promised he wouldn't leave me, but he broke that promise. He had suddenly grown inches taller, became insanely buff over night and cut his hair. When I went to see him at his house to talk, he told me to leave and never come back. So, I did. And I never went back.

Now I come down to the beach and watch the water, letting the memories of the fun, happy times play in front of me. And everything's alright, if just for a while.

"Cali?"

I was broken out of my thoughts by Jamie, one of my best friends, who was watching me with sad eyes.

I gave her a small, watery smile and she held out her arm to me. I linked my arm with hers and let her lead me towards her truck.

She helped me in and made sure I buckled up, before walking around and getting in the drivers side.

"Your dad freaked out when he couldn't find you. He figured you were down here and called me to come get you. You need to tell him when you leave the house, Cali." Jamie said as she started up the truck. I just nodded and gave her an apologetic look.

Ever since I had gotten sick, my dad and friends had become overly protective. My dad has a heart attack if I just stub my toe. But I understand.

After all, finding out that your daughter has "Lou Gehrig's Disease" is very traumatic.

With a sigh, I looked away from the ocean and closed my eyes as Jamie drove me back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for original characters and idea's.**

**I'm going off of the movies for this story and it's set during Eclipse. And I'm also having the year be 2012, just because it's easier to write. I hope no one has a problem with that. =)**

**Chapter 2. **

* * *

**Cali P.O.V.**

"Dad, do we have to go to the barbeque?!" I whined as I watched my dad get ready.

"Yes, we do." He sighed. "I thought you would've been excited about it."

I raised an eyebrow. "It's at Sue's house. As in Sue Clearwater. You know who lives in Sue Clearwater's house? Seth Clearwater!"

Now he raised an eyebrow at me. "I don't know why that's such a big deal."

"In case you haven't noticed dad, Seth hates me now." I sighed. Dad shook his head and sat down next to me on his bed.

"Seth doesn't hate you, Cali. Now I'm not sure what happened between you two, but you've been best friends forever and you'll get past this." He patted my hand.

I scoffed lightly. "Yeah, sure, tell that to Seth."

I stood up, heading for the door. I blinked multiple times as I felt my eyes start to water. I really missed my friends, and with Seth it hurts a little more than anyone else because I have been in love with him since I was thirteen.

"Wait a second, aren't you going to eat something before we leave?" Dad asked, a concerned look coming to his face. I shook my head.

"I'm not hungry."

"Cali, you need to eat."

"I'll have a sandwich or something later, I promise."

Dad sighed and ran a hand threw his blonde hair. Yes, blonde hair. You see, my grandfather on my dad's side was Quileute, with the brown eyes and dark hair, and he married my grandmother, who was white with very light blonde hair. My dad ended up with dark blonde hair and tan skin that wasn't dark like Quileute.

My dad went to school off of the Reservation and met my mom in high school. She was like a life size Barbie Doll with her supermodel body and beautiful blonde hair. She had very pale skin, that I ended up inheriting. Dad and mom had me when they were 17, and my mom split when I was only a month old.

My dad took perfect care of me and I was perfectly happy with just the two of us. I barley saw my mom as I grew up, but she did send me money and some sort of present on my birthday every year. Yippee.

I was teased in school sometimes for sticking out because of my pale skin and dark blonde hair, so I ended up switching and going to school off of the Reservation. And now I attend Forks High.

"Alright." Dad caved. "But you _**will **_eat something later. Even if I have to force you to chew and swallow."

I giggled and nodded. He waved his hands, telling me that I could leave. Turning on my heel, I headed down the hall to my room to get ready.

I bit my lip as I looked through my closet. I was freaking out.

Seth, Quil and everyone else I used to be friends with had avoided me for weeks. I would see them sometimes when I was out shopping or hanging out with Jamie and my other friends, but they would look away, pretend that I didn't exist. And it hurt me, deeply.

It was harder for Embry to avoid me, though, because his mom and my dad are engaged. It gets really awkward sometimes when dad drags me with him over to Embry's house.

Don't get me wrong, Tiffany Call is a very nice woman, and I see her like my mother. But seeing Embry and my other ex-friends over there every once in a while breaks my heart all over again each time.

My dad is head over heels in love with Tiffany and I can see it in her eyes when they're together that she loves him too. They're both single parents and Tiffany had Embry while she was in high school too, so they bonded over that pretty quickly. Tiffany also knows about my ALS. I made her promise not to tell Embry or anyone else though. If people were going to find out, I wanted to tell them myself.

Sighing, I stripped out of my sweat pants and t-shirt. I pulled on denim jean shorts, a sunny yellow tank top and my old black flip flops. I didn't bother with much makeup, only some lip-gloss, and I pulled my long, wavy hair into a side ponytail that hung over my right shoulder.

"Good enough." I muttered to myself. I turned to leave, but stopped when I saw something from the corner of my eye laying on my desk. It was the gold butterfly necklace Seth had given to me on my 15th birthday.

Seth and I had been walking around, bored out of our minds, when I saw the necklace in the window of one of the little shops on the Reservation. I instantly fell in love with it, but I didn't have enough money on me that day, so I had to leave it behind. Seth surprised me with the necklace on my birthday two weeks later, and I had tackled him to the ground while squealing with joy.

Underneath the necklace laid a picture of Seth and I at my party, with the necklace hanging from my neck. Seth had his left arm around my shoulders and I had my right arm around his waist. We had leaned our heads towards each other and were wearing big, toothy grins on our faces.

I smiled slightly at the memory and then sighed as I stared at the necklace, tapping my fingers on the desk. This one necklace meant so much to me because Seth had given it to me. And I cherished it. I never let any of my girlfriends barrow it or even touch it. I used to wear it all the time, but stopped when Seth started to ignore me. It just hurt to much to wear it then.

But now as I stare at it and I feel my eyes water, I think what the hell? It's a beautiful necklace and is meant to be worn. Plus, it's the only thing I have left of Seth. That's why I never threw it out.

I quickly secured the necklace around my neck and blinked back the tears as I ran my finger over Seth's happy face on the picture. My voice cracked as I whispered to the picture.

"Oh Seth, what happened to you?"

* * *

I sat in the back of dad's white Chevy Silverado, my head resting against the window. "September" By Earth, Wind & Fire was playing and dad was singing to it. Usually I would sing with him, but I just wasn't in the mood.

We pulled up in front of the Call house and dad honked the horn twice. Embry's mom appeared at the front door and locked it behind her, jogging to up to the truck with a grin on her face. She hopped in the passengers seat and turned in the seat to smile at me.

"Hey Cali!"

I pulled my head away from the window and smiled back at her. "Hey Tiffany."

"What? No hello for me?" Dad huffed playfully. Tiffany giggled and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Hi babe!"

"Hello honey. Where's Embry?" He asked, confusion in his voice.

"He's already at Sue's. He's helping out with setting up chairs and stuff like that." She explained. Dad nodded.

"Seatbelt!" He sang. Tiffany gave him an 'Are you kidding me?' look.

"We're going two blocks….."

"And anything could happen…." Dad trailed off, still using that sing song tone. Tiffany attempted to glare at him, but ended up grinning and shaking her head, buckling her seatbelt.

"Good!" Dad gave a satisfied smile and nod of his head, pulling away from the curb.

"Do you seriously think we are going to get into a crash in the next two blocks?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the back of dad's head. He glanced at me in the rearview mirror before looking back at the road.

"It's possible."

"I don't think so." I used the same sing song tone he had just used.

"Oh really?" He smirked. "What if I….did this!"

He suddenly started swerving the truck back and forth slightly. I immediately started laughing gleefully. He used to do this all the time when I was little and I was sad or mad.

"ROBBIE!" Tiffany screamed, but she started laughing too. "ROBERT HAYES!"

Dad chuckled and stopped, getting back on the right side of the road. Tiffany put a hand over her heart and playfully smacked dad with the other.

"Robert Hayes! You are going to be the one to cause a car crash!" She scolded, but the grin on her face showed that she was having fun.

Not even a minute later, we pulled up in front of the Clearwater house. I gulped as dad parked on the street and turned the truck off. I could see people in the backyard from the spot the truck sat, laughing and having a good time. I suddenly felt like I would hurl.

Dad was already out of the truck and making his way towards the house, while Tiffany paused to, her door half way open. She turned around in her seat again and got onto her knees, crossing her arms over the headrest and resting her chin on her arms.

"You ok Cali?" She asked, a concerned look coming over her face.

I sighed and shook my head. "Not really."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Kinda, but I don't want to be rude."

A small smile came to her face. "How would you be rude?"

I looked down at my hands, wringing them together. I heard her chuckle lightly before she reached down and grabbed my hands in hers. I looked up at her.

"Is it because of Embry?" She asked, an understanding look coming to her face.

"Kinda….but it's not only him. It's Seth, Quil, Leah and everyone else too." I admitted.

"And this is about how they abandoned you, right?"

"Yeah." I mumbled. She sighed, but it wasn't an impatient or annoyed sigh, it was a sigh of understanding.

She started to rub the palm of my hands with her thumbs, and it actually calmed me down.

"Cali, I know that they are acting odd, distant and mean, but you guys were friends for years. I'm sure this will blow over soon. Everything is going to work out, sweetie." She tried to convince me. And it almost worked, but the pain of being abandoned said otherwise.

There's something about the way she and my dad talk when they tell me everything will be ok. It's like they know exactly why everyone suddenly hated me, but yet they don't tell me.

But for some reason, I'm kind of ok with that. Tiffany just did a nice job of comforting me and I wasn't about to ruin our bonding moment.

So, I smiled at her and nodded. "Alright."

She patted my hand and winked. "Good. Everything will work out, I promise."

She let go of my hands and straightened out in the seat so she could get out. I hopped out behind her and we shut our doors at the same time.

"Hey Tiffany?" I asked just as she was about to head for the house. She turned to me.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. I'm really glad you and my dad are getting married, and I can't wait until the wedding day." I smiled a true, happy smile at her.

She and my dad have been engaged for a year now, and I'm really excited to have her and Embry join the family.

Before he started ignoring me, Embry and I would often go out to dinner with our parents and all four of us would spend time together like we had always been a family. And I was really excited about getting Embry for a brother, and I think he was happy that we would be siblings. But I'm not so sure anymore. I hope that once the wedding is here and our parents are finally married, that possibly we can hang out again, try being friends again. But with the way it's going now, I doubt he want's anything to do with me. Just like the others.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Tiffany suddenly pulled me into a tight hug.

"Of Cali, I'm so happy that you're ok with us getting married. There was always this little voice in the back of my mind saying that you would hate me for stealing your dad away." She admitted, her voice cracking. I felt my eyes water and I hugged her back.

"I would never and could never hate you. You are like a mother to me. And I hope you see me as a daughter because I'm really excited to join your family. It's been just me and my dad for so long and I know it's going to be a big change, but it's a good change." I let a tear slip out.

When I really think about it, I'm actually kind of happy that my birth mother took off when she did. Otherwise Tiffany might have never come into our lives. And I know that Tiffany's a better mother then mine ever could or would be.

"Thank you for that, Cali. And I do see you as my daughter."

We pulled away and grinned watery grins at each other. She pulled some tissues out of her purse and handed some to me.

"Oh gosh, everyone's talking and laughing in the house and in the back yard, and here you and I are, crying on the front lawn." She chuckled. I laughed as we wiped our eyes. Once we were free of tears, we stuffed the tissues in our pockets to be thrown away later.

"Shall we?" She gestured to the house. I nodded and we headed over. I noticed dad peeking out the front window and snickered as he opened the door for us, pretending like he wasn't just spying. Tiffany and I shared a look and we both rolled our eyes.

"Well it certainly took you ladies long enough. What were you talking about?" Dad grinned at us. I just smiled while Tiffany flicked him on the forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He rubbed his head.

"For being nosy." Tiffany smirked. God, I love her.

"CALI!"

I looked up to see Sue Clearwater rushing towards me. Before I could blink, she was pulling me into a very tight hug.

"Oh Cali, it's been so long since I've seen you!" She rocked us back and forth slightly.

"Hi Sue." I chuckled, returning the hug. She pulled back and grabbed my shoulders.

"My gosh, you've grown so much since I last saw you."

"It's only been a few weeks Sue." I smiled in amusement. She waved it off and hugged me one more time, before greeting Tiffany.

"Alrighty, I've still got a little cooking to do, but all the boys and Leah are in the backyard with Billy and Grandpa Quil. Oh, and Charlie and Bella are here too." Sue informed us. I smiled to myself when I noticed the little twinkle in her eye when she mentioned Charlie Swan.

_Somebody likes a certain Police Chief…._

"I can help with the cooking, if you don't mind the extra kitchen company?" Tiffany smiled.

Sue grinned. "Not at all. I'm going to need all the help I can get with all the cooking that needs to be done to feed those crazy boys."

"I'll help too." I said. Sue grinned at me and patted my shoulder.

"I appreciate that."

Dad rubbed his hands together. "Well while you ladies are doing that, I'm going to go head out back and see if I can't get a football game started."

"Don't you break any of my lawn chairs this time Robert Hayes!" Sue warned him as we headed for the kitchen. Dad gulped and nodded.

_No one_ wants to face the wrath of Sue Clearwater.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except original characters and idea's.**

**Chapter 3.**

* * *

**Cali P.O.V.**

When I stepped into the kitchen, I saw Emily preparing something on one of the counters while Kim and Bella sat at the kitchen table cutting vegetables.

After Tiffany and I greeted everyone and washed our hands, I plopped down in the chair on Bella's left side.

"Hey Cali." She smiled at me. I new Bella from school and we were pretty good friends. She understands how heartbroken I am over my ex-friends. She also knows that I have ALS. I returned her smile, grabbed a knife and helped with the chopping.

She, Emily and I talked about random stuff while we worked, Kim shyly joining in here and there. Tiffany and Sue laughed and joked around, making me smile.

When everything was finally done and ready, the girls started taking things outside. I bit my lip as the backdoor slid open and I heard the laughs of everyone from outside.

Bella sent me an understanding, yet encouraging look before stepping outside. Tiffany came back inside to grab something and smiled when she noticed me.

"Everything will be fine, Cali." She patted my arm. Grabbing the last tray of food, she winked at me and headed back outside.

I gnawed on my lip for a few more seconds and then sighed. _Might as well get it over with. _Taking a deep breath, I headed to the backdoor.

The minute I stepped out side, I felt eyes on me. All of my ex-friends looked away the minute I looked at them. All except for Seth.

We locked eyes and he froze, his eyes glazing over. For some reason, I couldn't look away from his eyes. His beautiful, brown eyes that you could get lost in.

I could see the shocked face's of my other ex-friends out of the corner of my eye. It confused me, but I still didn't look away from Seth.

Finally, Seth blinked and I was shocked as a huge grin appeared on his face. It almost seemed to be aimed at me.

_He hates you, remember. Why would he grin at you?_ I thought to myself, feeling my eyes start to dampen. I forced myself to look away from him and quickly headed over towards the food.

"Baby girl! I was thinking you weren't coming out." Dad grinned as he filled up a plate of food. I still wasn't that hungry, but I had promised I would eat, so I made myself a plate.

I ended up staying close to Bella the whole night. She didn't complain and we chatted for a while about random things. Every once in a while I would glance up and catch my ex-friends looking at me. They suddenly seemed to have relieved looks on their faces, but still looked away when I caught them staring.

I caught Seth staring at me a couple times too, a happy look on his face each time.

What the fuck? He avoids me for weeks like I'm the fucking plague, then is suddenly super happy with my presence?

This pissed me off.

I turned to Bella and told her I was going to go for a walk. She offered to come with me, but I shook my head, saying I would be fine. She gave me an unsure look, but I just smiled and walked over to my dad who was chatting with Charlie and Billy.

"Hey dad?" I asked. He looked up and nodded for me to continue. "I'm going to head down to the beach, take a walk by the water ok?"

"By yourself?" He asked, a concerned look starting to grow on his face.

"Yes daddy, by myself. I just want to be alone for a while." I gave him a pleading look.

He gave me the same unsure look like Bella had, but finally nodded. "Alright….just be careful."

I smiled and nodded, ignoring the looks I received as I headed towards the pathway in the woods that lead to the beach.

Once I reached the beach, I headed towards the water and smiled as the wind blew my ponytail off of my shoulder. Slipping off my flip flops, I stepped into the water and sighed. The ocean had always been able to calm me for some reason.

"Cali?"

I jumped and felt my chest tighten as his soft voice reached my ears. Whipping around so fast that my ponytail smacked me on the side of my face, I found Seth standing just feet away.

_How in the hell didn't I hear him?_

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized, a small smile appearing on his face. My eyes watered and I glared as best as I could at him.

"What do you want Seth?" I spat. His smile disappeared and a look of hurt crossed his face before he covered it up.

"I was just….."

"Never mind, just go away!" I turned away from him and sat down on the sand, looking out at the water.

But no, instead of leaving, the asshole came over and sat down next to me. I huffed in anger, but said nothing. We sat there in silence for what seemed like forever and I absentmindedly started to play with my necklace.

"You still have that?"

I looked over at Seth, who had a confused look on his face.

"Of course I still have it."

"I just thought you would have thrown it away." He said quietly.

"I wouldn't do that. It's all I have left of you." I whispered, a few tears escaping and rolling down my face. A sad and guilty expression came over his face and he reached out to touch me, but I flinched away and quickly stood up.

"Don't touch me!" My voice cracked. I quickly slipped on my flip flops and started to stomp off down the beach. Suddenly I noticed my other ex-friends making their way down the beach and I groaned. I heard Seth get up and run after me.

"Cali wait!" He ran in front of me and reached out again.

"I said don't touch me!" I spun around to get away from him, but a little to quickly. I grabbed my head and groaned as the world spun for a minute.

"Are you ok?!" He sounded panicked, setting a hand on my back. I flinched away from him and blinked multiple times, the fuzziness slowly starting to disappear. By this time, Embry, Quil, and Leah had made their way over and were watching me. I swore I saw guilt in their eyes too.

"Why do you care?! Huh Seth?! WHY IN THE HELL DO YOU CARE?!" I shouted, glaring at him through the hot tears that now rolled freely down my face.

"Cali, I….."

"Why in the hell are you acting so friendly towards me suddenly?! You avoided me for weeks and now you suddenly want to speak to me again?! What the hell is the matter with you Seth?!"

"I'm so sorry, Cali. We can explain." His eyes shone with sincerity as he apologized.

"EXPLAIN?!" I seethed. "You don't have to _explain _anything!"

He stepped towards me. "Yes, we do…"

"**No**. **You don't**." I interrupted. The tears were flowing faster now and I couldn't help it. My glare broke and instead I stared at them all with hurt, betrayed eyes.

"I don't know why everyone hate's me so much, but I know you do. What happened? Was I suddenly not good enough to hang around with?! Did you finally realize how much of a loser I am?!" I cried. "Whatever it was, I'm sorry I was such a horrible burden!"

"No! God no! It was nothing like that Cali!" Leah spoke up. I tried my best to glare at her, but I started sobbing instead.

"Oh god." Seth's voice cracked, filled with guilt. "What did we do to you?" He sounded on the verge of tears himself.

I shook my head sadly at them and walked past them, heading back for the path to the house. They knew that I didn't want to talk to them, because they didn't try to follow me.

Right when I reached the path, I looked back over my shoulder at them. They watched me and I noticed the tears in Seth's eyes.

My voice cracked as called over my shoulder.

"You all broke my heart."

With that, I entered the woods and headed back to the house.

* * *

When I got back to the house, my dad was helping clean up the backyard. It looked like everyone was getting ready to call it a night, and for that I was thankful. I did not want to have another breakdown when Seth and the others got back.

I wiped at my eyes in one last attempt to hide the fact that I had been crying. When dad noticed me, he grinned.

"Baby girl! How was your walk?"

"Fine, dad." I muttered. "Are we leaving now?"

His grin turned into a frown and I saw the concern in his eyes. "Yeah, after I say goodbye to everyone and finish cleaning up."

"Okay." I nodded.

"What happened?" He asked. "Are you alright? Do we need to go to the hospital?"

I would have chuckled if I wasn't in such a crappy mood. Suddenly, the sound of my ex-friends returning to the house reached my ears.

"It's not anything to do with _that_, dad. I don't want to talk about it." I glanced from him, to Seth, then back at him again.

He nodded his head in understanding and sighed.

"Why don't you go wait in the truck? Tiffany and I will be there in a few minutes."

I nodded and quickly said goodbye to Sue, Bella and everyone except for the ex-friends, then headed to the truck.

Once I was in the back seat of the truck, I sighed and rested my head against the window. A headache was forming and I just wanted to get home and sleep for the rest of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for original characters and idea's. :P **

**Chapter 4.**

* * *

**Cali P.O.V.**

Groaning, I slammed my pencil down and rested my forehead on all of the papers scattered across my desk. I want to graduate high school before I died and since I probably wont live long enough to be a senor, I've been going crazy with school work, studying and working harder than ever so I could graduate this year. So far I've finished all of my sophomore and junior work, but I've been getting stuck on the senior stuff.

Two days had passed since my breakdown at the beach, and I was more depressed now then ever.

I closed my eyes and thought about Seth, about everyone.

I wonder how they will react when the day comes that I leave the earth. Will the feel guilty? Be sad and cry for me? Or will they just not give a damn? Act like I never existed?

I felt the tears building up. I didn't want them to not care. I wanted them to miss me, to cry for me. Because like it or not, I had been their friend and they had been mine.

I knew in my heart that they could call me horrid things, do cruel things to me, and I would still love them.

_And I will miss them. Even in death._

My eyes narrowed and I pushed my chair backwards, standing up so fast that I almost knocked it over.

_Fuck this! If I am going to die, I don't want to die leaving things like this with my friends!_

With determination in my eyes, I flew into my closet and pulled of my sweat pants and shirt.

I was going to see them. I was going to see them and forgive them. I was going to tell them.

After I pulled on jeans, a long sleeve, orange and white striped shirt and my black flip flops, I glanced down at the picture of Seth and I at my 15'th birthday party.

I need to tell him. _**Everything**_. Especially about how I've been in love with him since we were thirteen. After all, I don't know if he'll ignore me or what when I go over, and I might not ever get another chance.

I would tell Seth first, then the others.

Securing the butterfly necklace around my neck, I grabbed my purse and excited my room, practically flying down the stairs. Dad looked up from the TV and smiled at me.

"Baby girl! I didn't expect to see you down stairs at all today. You should take a break on that school work and take a nap."

I smiled. "Thanks dad, but I've had enough sleep. I'm going to go out for a while, ok?"

He nodded. "Sure thing. Where you heading?"

I bit my lip and sighed, plopping down on the couch next to him.

"I'm going to Seth's. I'm going to tell him."

Dad's eyes widened but then quickly softened. He turned the TV off and set the remote on the side table, turning slightly so he could look me in the eyes.

"Are you sure? I mean, I've got nothing against it, but are you ready for him to know, Cali?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm positive."

"Alright." Dad nodded.

"I want him to know, dad. I want them all to know. We were friends forever and even with everything that's happened, it just feels wrong keeping it from them." I felt a lump forming in my throat. "I'm getting weaker each day, and I don't want to leave things between us the way that they are right now."

His eyes watered and he grabbed my hands in his own. "You are the strongest and bravest person I know. I'm very proud of you Cali."

I smiled a watery smile and leaned forward to hug him. He held onto me like I would disappear if he let go. His grip was a little tight, but I didn't complain. After all, I _would _disappear eventually and I wanted every hug I could get.

His light sobs broke my heart and I hugged him tighter, resting my head on his chest.

"I'm here, daddy." I whispered through my own tears. I could fell his heartbeat from where my head lay and I smiled slightly, setting one hand over his heart. "I'll always be here."

* * *

I smiled as the wind blew through the open window of my red Jeep Cherokee, messing up my hair slightly.

Yup, I said my Jeep. I was turning 16 in two weeks, but dad had gotten me a car earlier. I knew he did it because he wanted me to experience driving before I died, but I pretended not to know. I also pretend not to know that Chief Charlie Swan over looked the little detail of me being only 15 because of my "condition".

Once I arrived at the Clearwater residence, I pulled into the driveway shut off the car. Sue's car was gone, but Leah's old beat up truck was present. I just sat there for a minute, staring at the house I had once called a second home, then sighed.

I pulled the keys from the ignition, unbuckled my seatbelt, opened the door, grabbed my purse off of the passenger side seat and hopped out. I jammed my keys into my purse and shut the door.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly approached the house. I knocked on the front door and bit my lip as I waited. I could hear footsteps making their way towards the door from inside.

Seconds later, the door opened to reveal a tired looking Seth.

"Can I hel….Cali!" His eyes lit up and a huge grin broke out on his face when he realized it was me. I was totally shocked when he reached forward to hug me. I think he had a fever because I could feel his burning skin even through the shirt he had on.

My eyes widened as his arms wrapped around me and he pulled me close. I got over my shock quickly though and relaxed into the hug, closing my eyes and smiling.

"Hi Seth." I whispered, wrapping my arms around his waist. I don't know how long we stood there, just hugging, but I didn't care. I missed Seth and his hug's so much and would gladly stay like this forever if I could.

To soon though, he pulled away. I immediately missed his warmth and his arms around me. His grin was replaced with a soft smile as he looked at me.

"I can't believe you're here."

"Yeah, it's been awhile." I returned his smile. "Can we talk?"

He nodded excitedly. "Yeah, of course! Come in!"

He stepped back and gestured for me to step inside. I bit my tongue to keep from laughing at his excitement as I entered the house. I don't know why he was this excited after he avoided me for so long, but I wasn't going to question it.

He closed the door behind me. "My mom's out shopping and Leah's working, so it's totally private." He assured me. "Unless you don't want it to be private? We could go down to the beach or…."

"It's fine Seth." I chuckled, cutting off his rambling. "I wanted it to be private so this is perfect."

He smiled and plopped down onto the couch, patting the seat next to him. I dropped my purse on the ground next to my feet as I sat next to him.

My leg started bouncing with nervousness and Seth noticed.

"You still do that."

"Nerves." I shrugged.

"Nervous Nelly." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Smart Alec."

"You're such a dork."

"Well you're a dweb."

"Nerd."

"Twerp."

"Twit!"

"Moron!"

"Dumbass!" His eye's twinkled playfully.

"Ass Hat!" I tried to hide my grin.

We stared at each other for a few seconds, before cracking up. I was laughing so hard that I snorted a few times, causing us to laugh even harder. We fell back against the couch and I ended up leaning on him slightly.

Once we calmed down and got the last few chuckles out, I turned my head to look at him, my eye watering and a sad smile on my face.

"I miss you, Seth."

He looked at me with guilt in his eyes and all over his face.

"I miss you too. I know I've been a total ass, and I've got a lot of explaining to do."

"I'll say." I mumbled.

"Please, hear me out?" He begged. I nodded and sat up straight. He followed my lead and surprisingly grabbed my hands.

"It's a long story. After my dad died, something happened to Leah and I…..something life changing. We were confused and scared and didn't know what to do, but Sam Uley helped us. Unfortunately, Leah and I weren't allowed to talk to you or see you anymore….."

"Sam Uley?!" I cut him off. "The same Sam Uley who broke Leah's heart?! He helped you? Really?" I asked, very pissed off.

Seth sighed. "Like I said, it's a long story."

"Oh, I bet it is." I huffed. "And you weren't _**allowed **_to see me anymore? What the fuck Seth?! Since when did you start letting people command you like that?!"

"Listen Cali…."

"No _**you **_listen Seth!" I exclaimed angrily, flying up from the couch. "I went through _**hell **_when you started ignoring me! Maybe I didn't comfort you or help you enough when your dad passed, but I tried! I stayed by your side through the whole thing and then a few days later you just start avoiding me?! You were my best friend!"

Regret flashed in his eyes as he stood up. "No, Cali. You helped me more than you could imagine."

"Then what the hell happened Seth?!" I all but screeched. "We were best friends! And you ditched me for Sam's _club _or cult or whatever the fuck it is! It tore me apart Seth! I needed you! I fucking needed you and you abandoned me! Do you know how depressed I was?!"

By now I was hysterical. Seth's eyes were full of guilt and he stepped forward and pulled me to his chest. I struggled against him, trying to break free of his grip, but he was too strong. So I collapsed against him instead, sobbing hysterically.

"I'm sorry." He kissed the top of my head. "I'm so sorry."

It seemed like forever as he held me in his arms, whispering into my hair and rubbing my back soothingly. I was able to calm down slightly and stop sobbing, but a few tears still made their way down my face.

"I'm sick, Seth."

He pulled away slightly so he could look at my face.

"Do you have a cold of something?" He asked, confused. I sniffled and shook my head, looking into his eyes.

"As much as I wish it was that, it's not that kind of sickness." I sighed and his eye brows furrowed in confusion.

"I'm dying."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for original characters and idea's.**

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I've been super busy. :P**

**Chapter 5.**

* * *

**Cali P.O.V.**

"_I'm Dying."_

Seth's eyes widened and he froze.

"Wh….what?" He whispered.

"I'm dying Seth. I have ALS."

"No. No! You're lying!" He grabbed my shoulders. "Tell me you're lying!"

The tears fell faster from my eyes. "I'm sorry Seth."

His eyes watered and he let go of me, grabbing his head instead.

"No. No no no! You can't be dying!" He started to pace around.

"But I am Seth. I don't know why it matters so much to you, but….."I didn't get to finish my sentence because he whipped around so fast and grabbed me by my shoulders again, looking me in the eyes.

"How could you say that?! Don't say that! God, Cali! You're my best friend! Of course it matters! You matter to me!" He shook me a little bit.

"Oh really?! I matter to you?! No Seth, if I mattered to you, you wouldn't have abandoned me!"

A few tears escaped his eyes. "I can explain it Cali! Just listen to me!"

"I had just found out the day before and I was going to tell you the day you first abandoned me. I was so sad and afraid, so I came over to tell you. I hoped that you could make me feel better, because that's what you did. You could always make me feel better about anything and I needed you so bad!" I was back to screaming. "Do you remember what you told me that day, Seth?! You told me to leave you alone! To never talk to you again!"

"I'm sorry Cali! I'm so sorry! I was an asshole and I've regretted it from the second those words came out of my mouth! You were my best friend! You _are _my best friend! And it killed me Cali! It kill's me now! But I didn't have a choice!" He was practically sobbing himself.

I tried to glare at him, but I felt myself soften and I stared at him with sad eyes instead.

"It's not fair, Seth. Everything is so wrong." I whispered. His eyes softened and he pulled me to him, resting his chin on my head.

He sighed. "I know."

"So, what now?" I asked quietly. He tightened his grip on me.

"You're still my best friend Cali. I truly am sorry. I know I'm probably not you're favorite person in the world, but can you give me another chance? I was stupid and I don't want to lose you again."

I sniffled and found myself smiling. After everything that's happened, I will give him another chance. Actually, fuck that. I totally forgive him. Seth and I had always had a deep bond, and I could always tell when he was sincere. And he was being sincere. Call me crazy, but I don't want to die without Seth back in my life.

"I forgive you Seth." I buried my face into his warm chest and breathed in his scent.

"How?" He sounded so shocked. "How can you forgive me after everything I've done?"

I pulled back to look up at him. "I won't lie, Seth. I was pissed and heartbroken when you disappeared, but I never hated you for it. I could never hate you. I can hear the sincerity in your voice and I can see it in your eyes. And I need you in my life." I admitted.

A soft smile appeared on his face. "You are so amazing."

"Just promise me one thing?"

"Anything."

"Don't disappear on me again."

He kissed my forehead.

"Never again."

"Promise?" I asked, holding out my pinky finger. He chuckled lightly and hooked his pinky finger with mine, just like we used to when we were little.

"I promise."

I found myself grinning and to his surprise, I threw my arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly. His happy laughter filled the house and melted my heart.

My best friend was back.

I had Seth back.


End file.
